


Enough Love for Two

by darkangel86



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, Relationship Negotiation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Keegan was. Well, Keegan was beautiful. Michael got it. Why Tyler loved him. He was fairly sure a part of Tyler was still in love with him but he'd never actually broached that subject with his lover because a tiny part of him was scared of what Tyler would say. Even if Tyler had said Keegan hadn't felt the same, how could he know if he'd never told Keegan how he felt? There were so many variables that Michael was afraid to risk it.But Keegan was on his way now and Michael would see for himself, what exact he was going to see he wasn't sure but he was about find out. He was excited, despite his slight nerves.





	Enough Love for Two

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no excuse for this other than I wanted to write Vlamburn with the added bonus of Keegan. I recently binged Pretty Little Liars for the first time and fell in love with him so, I blame that.

“And you're absolutely positive you don't mind Keegan staying with us for the weekend?” Tyler asked and Michael shook his head, smiling, because if his boyfriend had asked him once, he'd probably asked a hundred times in the last week.

“Babe, I swear to you, I have no issue with your friend staying the weekend. I don't know how many more times I can say it before you believe me,” Michael replied before softly kissing his lovers' forehead.

“You're too good to me,” Tyler said with a happy sigh as he leaned his head on Michael's shoulder. 

“You're just too easy to please,” Michael chuckled as he tightened his hold on Tyler.

Of course keeping Tyler happy was at the top of Michael's to do list and honestly, it wasn't hard. Tyler wasn't a difficult man to make happy. He was quite possibly the most easy going man Michael had ever met. Always happy and smiling, never a negative or bad word to say about anyone and Michael adored that about him. He loved his friends, his family, his dog and for some unknown reason, he'd decided he loved Michael. And Michael? He was a man who knew he was blessed to have someone as amazing as Tyler in his life and he'd be damned if he ever did anything to screw it up.

“I'm excited for you guys to finally meet too,” Tyler said, interrupting Michael's thoughts.

“Babe, we've met plenty of times!” Michael laughed, pulling back to look down at Tyler like he'd lost his mind.

“Skype doesn't count, Vlamis!” Tyler exclaimed, looking completely outraged, making Michael laugh harder.

“Oh, I'm sorry, tell that to the millions of people that only have online friendships,” Michael countered with a grin.

“You're ridiculous,” Tyler groaned as he buried his face in Michael's shirt as he tried not to smile.

“Its fine, just as long as you know I'm right,” Michael laughed when Tyler's fingers found his ribs, tickling him.

“You wanna keep talking, big man? Or you wanna go finish dinner before Keegan gets here?” Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“Evil, evil man,” Michael said, kissing Tyler quickly on the lips before he practically ran back into the kitchen to finish cooking before their guest arrived. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Tyler rush around the house putting the finishing touches on things, like he hadn't spent the last week making sure everything was perfect.

And that was just it. Michael knew everything there was to know about Tyler. Before they'd gotten too deep into their relationship they'd taken the time to lay things out for one another, their pasts, what they wanted for their futures, so Michael knew everything. He knew about the seven years Tyler had spent in Keegan's life, on and off set of the show they'd done together. He knew about the friendship the two men had developed over the years. Actually, the entire cast had become insanely close while filming and Michael could already see how their own Roswell cast was headed in that very same direction.

Michael also knew how much Keegan meant to Tyler. How, at one point, a few years into filming, Tyler had been sure he'd fallen in love with the other man. Tyler had been completely open and honest with Michael when he'd told him how he'd never managed to find the courage to tell Keegan how he felt for fear of ruining their friendship because it had meant so much to him. To this day Tyler still loved Keegan, he was honest about that too and at first Michael had been caught off guard but this was Tyler. It made sense. He had so much room in his heart, of course he could love more than one person at a time. But it had never worried Michael. Not from the first second he'd meet the other man over Skype. And it counted, Michael didn't care what Tyler said.

Keegan was. Well, Keegan was beautiful. Michael got it. Why Tyler loved him. He was fairly sure a part of Tyler was still in love with him but he'd never actually broached that subject with his lover because a tiny part of him was scared of what Tyler would say. Even if Tyler had said Keegan hadn't felt the same, how could he know if he'd never told Keegan how he felt? There were so many variables that Michael was afraid to risk it.

But Keegan was on his way now and Michael would see for himself, what exact he was going to see he wasn't sure but he was about find out. He was excited, despite his slight nerves.

“You think he'll want something to drink with dinner?” Michael called to Tyler. “Cause we've only got white to go with the pasta. I didn't think to get anything else. Unless he wants something harder, which, he's free to but-”

“That's fine, honey. He's not a big drinker but a glass with dinner isn't something he's too picky about,” Tyler said absentmindedly. 

Michael smiled. He still couldn't get over how it felt when Tyler would so casually use a silly little pet name for him. None of his past relationships had ever consisted of them. He'd always been the type of boyfriend to use them and his girlfriends had hated them, as he'd learned early on so he'd quickly stopped. But not Tyler. He loved hearing them from Michael and using them on Michael.

“And you're sure my ma's simple pasta dish is gonna be good enough for him?” Michael asked, hating the fact that he was second guessing himself. Sure, Keegan was technically Tyler's friend but he wanted to make a good impression on Tyler's behalf. He planned to be in Tyler's life for a long time to come and that mean being in Keegan's too. He wanted to prove to Keegan that he was good enough to be in Tyler's life.

“Michael.” Tyler said, suddenly behind said man. Michael turned, his cheeks slightly flushed from standing over the stove. He smiled when Tyler pushed his glasses up his nose for him. “He's going to love it. And there is nothing simple about anything of your mother's. Now hush. He's going to love you. Just like I do.” Wish a kiss to the tip of Michael's nose, Tyler turned and left him to it.

“You are such a sap,” Michael mumbled, smiling as he shook his head.

“Your sap though,” Tyler called back with a grin and Michael felt himself blushing further. He could blame it on the heat from the stove and there was no one around to stop him.

Keegan, it seemed, had near perfect timing. The doorbell ran just as Michael was pulling his baked ziti dish out of the oven. In his haste to get to the door, Michael wasn't sure which was more excited, Tyler or Dylan, but one of them nearly knocked over a lamp and would have if he hadn't been coming into the room right behind them to catch it.

“Now what have I said about running through this house, Dylan? And apparently daddy needs a refresher in the rules as well,” Michael mumbled as he righted the lamp, grinning as the dog came tumbling toward him, rolling onto his back, paws up in the air in apology. “Good boy.”

Michael looked up just in time to see Tyler jerk the door open and throw himself into Keegan's arms. Luckily the other man was ready for Tyler to throw himself at him as he caught him as if he'd done it a million times before.

_Maybe he has_. Michael's mind supplied before he could spot himself. He shook his head and stood, watching as Tyler hugged Keegan. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Even without being able to see Tyler's face, Michael knew he was happy. He could, however, see Keegan's face and there wasn't a doubt in Michael's mind that this man was completely at home with Tyler in his arms. So, that was somewhat surprising and yet somehow not at the same time.

“So, are you gonna let him in, Ty, or is he gonna spend the weekend standing in the doorway holding you?” Michael spoke up, interrupting the two and causing them to jump apart.

“Damn it, Vlamis,” Tyler cursed, turning a narrowed look on him but Michael could already see the blush starting to cover his cheeks so he knew it was more out of embarrassment than anything.

“I mean, its fine if you were, I was just asking.” Michael said, offering them both his best nonchalant look. “But if you want, dinner is ready and I'm sure he's hungry after his flight so untangle yourself from him, let him breathe, move so I can actually say hello and go grab that bottle of wine we were talking about earlier,” He suggested, his best smile firmly in place.

“You are lucky you're so gorgeous,” Tyler said after a beat as he passed Michael to do as he'd been asked but not before he'd given Keegan one final look over his shoulder.

“Man, it is good to finally meet you,” Michael said, holding out his hand to the gorgeous blue eyed man standing in his doorway.

“What? We've met before,” Keegan said, a bewildered look on his face and Michael laughed.

“See, babe! I told you those Skype calls counted!” Michael called over his shoulder with a grin as he grasped Keegan's hand firmly in his own and pulled him in for a quick hug, their chests bumping once before he let go. “Tyler totally said they didn't count.”

“That sounds like him,” Keegan chuckled, ducking his head with an almost shy smile. “But I've been really looking forward to meeting you, face to face that is. Tyler can never seem to shut up about you when we talk. Uh, not that that's a bad thing or anything!” He rushed to say and Michael grinned.

“Man, believe me, I get it. I feel like I've known you forever without having actually met you. Is that weird? I bet that's weird. I'm sorry.” Michael said nervously and wow, what? Those eyes were really blue, weren't they? Jesus.

“No, I get it. Tyler's like that, I guess.” Keegan said, letting the bag on his shoulder drop to the floor.

“Only with my most special boys,” Tyler said as he entered the room again, coming up behind Michael and wrapping an arm around his waist. With a smile he placed a kiss to the corner of Michael's mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Michael caught a look cross Keegan's face. It was there and gone almost before he realized he was seeing it. A flash of hurt. But that didn't make any sense. “Wine's on the table and the food smells delicious so I say we eat and catch up over mama Vlamis' awesome smelling pasta while its hot.”

Dinner was good, both the food and company. Michael liked Keegan, not that there was any chance he wasn't going to. The man was brilliant and funny in ways Michael hadn't expected. Everything he'd learned about the other man from Tyler had been spot on. He was quiet, very obviously letting Tyler control the flow of conversation but when he spoke you couldn't help but be completely enthralled. And maybe it was the eyes because Michael kept coming back to them. They were a shade of blue he wasn't actually sure he'd ever seen before, let alone knew existed in real life.

But the more he watched, the more Michael knew he'd missed something. It wasn't a huge flashing neon sign or anything. It was definitely very subtle and if he hadn't been paying such close attention, Michael was sure he'd have missed it. That look again, in Keegan's eyes. Every time Tyler leaned into Michael, there it was. Every time Michael touched Tyler's hand, or kissed the corner of his mouth, that gone in an instant, blink and you miss it, look of hurt would flash across Keegan's face and Michael couldn't understand why. As far as Michael knew, Keegan wasn't homophobic. He'd been friends with Tyler for years, good friends and Tyler had said that Keegan was the first person he'd come out to on the Liars set, that Keegan had taken it better than his own mother had even. So why the looks now? What was Michael missing?

It wasn't until dinner was over and Michael had stood to clean the table that it dawned on him. As he reached for Tyler's plate and glass, his boyfriend looking up at him with such love and adoration that it nearly took Michael's breath away that he couldn't help himself so he leaned down and captured Tyler's lips in a sweet kiss. Nothing but lips pressed against lips but as he pulled back his eyes met Keegan's and the look lingered and he saw it, the look wasn't hurt, it was longing and Michael knew.

“You want me to do the dishes?” Tyler asked, pulling Michael out of his thoughts and jerking him back to the present. Michael tried not to startle and instead turned from Keegan with a smile to Tyler.

“No, I got this. You take Dylan for his walk and don't worry about a thing.” Michael replied as he tried to keep his breathing under control because what was he going to do now? There was no mistaking that look. Michael knew that look, he was intimate with that look, especially when it was focused on Tyler.

“You sure? You cooked, I don't mind cleaning up.” Tyler offered, even as he rose from the table.

“I'm positive. Go take care of the kid and let me worry about this,” Michael smiled, hip bumping him in the direction of the door, even as he cast a look at where Keegan sat, stock still at their dining room table.

The second Tyler was out the door with Dylan, before Michael could make a single move, Keegan was up and flying across the room where he'd left his bags laying just inside the door. Michael watched as his shaking hands, and even from he stood he could see the other man's hands shaking, grabbed them. That set Michael in motion. He hurried across the room.

“Hey, whoa, wait a second, what are you doing?” Michael demanded as he reached out to grab the bag from Keegan's hand.

“I'm making this easier on everyone and leaving before Tyler gets back,” Keegan said, his eyes looking everywhere but at Michael. “Tell him I got a last minute call about the signing tomorrow and there was an emergency. Tell him, tell him I had to go and I'm sorry. Fuck, I don't know what to tell him, just tell him I had to go.” Keegan rushed to say as he tried to step around Michael, all while trying to pull his bag out of Michael's hold, unsuccessfully. 

“You can't just leave!” Michael exclaimed, his eyes wide at the mere thought of Tyler returning home to a house without Keegan in it. “You can't do that to him! He's been so excited about having you here, Keegan!”

“Yeah? So I'm an asshole, it was time he figured it out for himself then,” Keegan snapped, finally making eye contact with Michael and Michael gasped at the look of defeat in his eyes.

“Dude, come on, what? You aren't an asshole. What're you talking about? Stop this shit, sit your stuff down and we'll wait for Ty to get back. He got brownies for dessert. You can't skip out on them.” Michael tried, offering Keegan a hesitant smile, wincing when the other man whipped his head around to stared at him like he'd lost his mind.

“Are you... he said you were the nicest guy he's ever met but I thought he was exaggerating. Jesus Christ, he wasn't kidding, was he?” Keegan asked with a sigh. “You know what you saw in there, don't you? So ask me. You know you want to. Stop acting like you don't.”

“That's, that's not any of my business.” Michael said, finally dropping his hold on Keegan's things. Because it wasn't. Was it?

“Bullshit.” Keegan snapped, laughing almost hysterically and Michael could see the redness in his eyes as he held back tears. “You wanna play the gentleman? Fine. Why do you think its taken a year for me to finally come around for a visit? If I'm such a good friend, why haven't I been here sooner? Why didn't I come around for your house warming when you moved in together? Or his birthday? Your cast wrap party? Christmas? Any of it? Because I can't be in the same room with him for more than a minute without remembering how in love with him I am. I lost any chance of having him in my life so I have to stay away. I stay away so it doesn't hurt as bad but I couldn't get out of it this time. He found out about the book release. There was no way I couldn't come for a visit. So here I am and here we are. I thought I would be able to hide it but you saw it the second I laid eyes on him, didn't you? An entire year away from him and I'm in the room for less than a minute and I give myself away.”

Michael hadn't expected it to be that easy. He was sure Keegan would deny it, even if Michael was sure it but no, there is was, all laid out, nice and neat like. Keegan was in love with Tyler.

“Please just tell him I had to leave, that I had an emergency and I had to go. Please.” Keegan begged just as the tears in his eyes began to fall and Michael moved on instinct. He had Keegan pulled into his arms, gathered tight against his chest before he hardly realized he'd moved.

“Hey, hey, its okay. Dude, I swear, its okay,” Michael hurried to assure him because what else could he do. He was so far out of his element here but he had to try. The poor guy didn't deserve this. You couldn't help who you loved and Michael got it, it was Tyler. He understood loving him. It was impossible not to. If he went as far to say he believed in love at first sight then that's what he'd say because from day one of meeting Tyler, Michael knew he was head over heels for him.

“Its not okay. How is it okay?” Keegan asked, face pressed into Michael's neck and Michael could feel the tears as they soaked his shirt. “I knew he had feelings for me when we were on the show together but I was scared so I ignored them. I acted like I didn't see the looks and I kept my feelings to myself because I knew he'd move onto something better,” Keegan pulled back and looked at Michael. “And he did. I was right. But fuck man, it still hurts.”

Michael pushed a piece of fallen hair out of Keegan's eyes with a sigh. How was this his life? He was just some lucky as hell punk ass kid from Chicago. This stuff didn't happen to him.

“He's absolutely going to kick my ass for this but Keegan, man, he still has feelings for you. I know he does.” Michael admitted, fairly easily. He felt Keegan stiffen in his arms.

“That's not funny, man. And its not fair.” Keegan said, pulling back away from Michael, but Michael held tight to him.

“I'm not kidding. I wouldn't joke about something like that. First thing you gotta know about me and Tyler is, we don't have secrets. Like, any. We talked all this shit out when we started this relationship out. He told me all about his feelings for you when you guys were on the show but man, he said you were straight and that he never managed to tell you how he felt cause he didn't want to mess up your friendship. But he never stopped loving you. He just learned to live with the unrequited love.” Michael explained, all the while watching as Keegan's eyes grew wider.

“But, he loves you?” Keegan questioned and Michael huffed a small laugh.

“Yeah, man. He does. Tyler's like that. He's got enough room in his heart to love two people at once and once I got over the initial shock of it, I accepted it. You've kinda always been a part of our relationship. Huh. You really have. I just realized that.” Michael said, the sudden realization shocking but at the same time, not really.

“You're not making any sense, Michael,” Keegan said, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind because this was most definitely not how he'd imagined meeting Michael for the first time going.

“Man, I don't know what I'm saying exactly either except, you've got to talk to Tyler. He needs to know. He's loved you for a long time. He kind of deserves to know at this point, don't you think?” Michael asked, once again brushing a piece of hair out of Keegan's eyes.

“I, I didn't come here to come in between you two.” Keegan said, scared and Michael once again pulled the other man into his arms in an attempt reassure him that things were okay.

“I know you didn't. I'm not accusing you of anything. If you were looking to break us up, you'd have showed up on our doorstep a year ago,” Michael said logically.

“I'm sorry,” Keegan whispered as he finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Michael's back and fisted his hands in his shirt.

“You can't help who you love,” Michael whispered back, gently rubbing Keegan's back.

That was the sight Tyler walked in on. The two most important men in his life, holding onto one another, and in an instant Tyler knew something was wrong. He dropped Dylan's leash and rushed to their side.

“What's wrong?” Tyler immediately asked, worry filling his voice. It didn't help when Keegan turned away from him and buried his face in Michael's neck.

“I'm gonna go so you two can talk,” Michael said as he attempted to extract himself from Keegan's hold. The fearful look he received from Keegan when he did so nearly broke his heart. “This isn't something I need to be a part of, man.” He said softly, smiling at Keegan.

“Guys. You're seriously scaring me.” Tyler said and both men looked up to see that he was indeed starting to look rather pale.

“I'm gonna go into the kitchen, do those dishes and leave you two to talk. If you need me, I'll come running. Or you can come to me. But you've got to be honest with him. About everything.” Michael said and once he was standing he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Keegan's head before turning to look at his frightened boyfriend. “Just be honest, okay? And listen to him. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.” With a kiss to Tyler's lips, Michael moved past him and left them to themselves. He prayed he hadn't just made the worst mistake of his life.

Turns out a person can in fact clean their kitchen on autopilot in an attempt not to think about what was happening one room away. With the leftovers packed away, the dishwasher loaded and Dylan fed and watered, Michael sighed as he looked to the living room again. He could hear their muffled voices but couldn't actually make out what they were saying.

The longer Michael sat, the more his mind wondered and that wasn't good for anyone's health so he stood and made his way the long way through the house until he was in upstairs in his and Tyler's bedroom. Stripping out of his clothes, he made his way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping in he hissed when the hot water hit his already flushed skin. Without meaning to, he once again started thinking about what Tyler and Keegan could be talking about and what it would be like if he had to move out, if Keegan would move in and how easy it would be for the other man to slip into his spot in Tyler's life. Tyler had loved Keegan for, what, five years now? He'd only known Michael for a little over a year. How could he compete with that? He couldn't, was the answer his mind supplied. Luckily, in the shower, no one could tell the difference between the shower water and tears.

By the time Michael finished his shower, and the cry that he had no intention of admitting to, his skin was an ugly painful looking red. He winced when he looked at himself in the mirror. Drying off, he slipped into a comfortable pair of sweat pants and threw himself onto his bed. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Tyler, who looked worn out and just on this side of alarmed.

“I couldn't fine you,” Tyler said and his voice sounded hoarse. “I thought you'd fucking left, Michael,” He finished and Michael sat up, slightly confused from sleep, only to see Keegan standing in the doorway of their bedroom, looking uncomfortable where he stood.

“Left? Babe, I'm not leaving until you tell me to leave,” Michael let slip, still half asleep, wincing when Tyler pulled back in shock at his words. “Shit.”

“I'm not asking you to leave, Michael. Do you actually think I would?” Tyler asked and Michael watched as his eyes filled with tears. Not that they weren't already red from crying. “You must. Your eyes are red. You've been crying. Fuck!” Tyler yelled.

“I told you saying anything was a mistake,” Keegan said and Michael looked up just in time to see him turn to leave. Michael sprang into action, jumping from the bed to rush after him. He managed to grab him before he'd made it much more than a couple steps away from the bedroom. Pulling him back into the room, Michael pushed until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“It was not a mistake. You needed to talk. And I'm assuming both parties involved got everything out in the open?” Michael asked and waited until both men looked at him and nodded. “And both parties know how the other feels?” Again, he waited until he had confirmation before moving on. 

“What's the point of this, Michael?” Keegan asked, exasperated. “I already told you, I didn't come here to-”

“Yeah, I know you didn't. I got that, man. But there is literally no reason for anyone to be sad or lonely here, okay? I already told you, you've been a part of our relationship since the beginning, man. I let my thoughts run away from me but fuck if I'm giving him up,” Michael said, motioning to Tyler, who he noticed stood a little straighter when both men turned to look at him.

“I'm not asking you to,” Keegan said, sadly.

“And I told you that's he's completely capable of loving two people at once, didn't I? He's already been doing it.” Michael said and Keegan continued to look at him in confusion.

“What are you getting at?” Keegan asked.

“You two don't suddenly hate each other, right? No hard feelings or anything?” Michael asked, looking from Keegan to Tyler.

“Never.” Tyler answered a little breathlessly, almost as if he had an idea where Michael was going with this.

“Of course not,” Keegan said, as if the idea of hating Tyler was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard.

“Then, man, and I can not believe I'm even suggesting this, I'm not completely against seeing what would happen if you wanted to try dating Tyler too,” Michael said and in that moment he was sure no one in the room was even breathing. “Because its obvious you two love each other. I told you I knew he loved you going into our relationship. And I know what its like to be loved by him. Why would I deny anyone the chance to know that feeling?”

“That's not-” Keegan started but Michael hurried to stop him.

“I'm not joking or trying to be mean. I'm serious. Date him. If he wants to, I mean. I'm not just deciding for him. I'm just, giving my permission. Fuck, guys, I'm trying to make this situation easier on everyone here,” Michael said nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. His curls were still damp so he hadn't been asleep very long apparently.

“Michael,” Tyler said, his voice so soft it nearly caused Michael to start crying again. “Michael, look at me.” He said and Michael did. He looked up and instantly had to swallow hard past the thick lump that had formed in his throat. “You're amazing. But, you don't have to do that.”

“I want you to be happy,” Michael said, and fuck, he could feel the wetness gathering in his eyes again.

“Sweetheart, I am so immensely happy with you that everyday I have to pinch myself when I wake up just to make sure I'm not still dreaming,” Tyler said and Michael choked out a sob that had Tyler hurrying to gather him into his arms.

“But you love Keegan. I know you do,” Michael said, his face pressed into Tyler's shoulder.

“And its okay. We talked about it. I'm with you and that's where I'm staying. Keegan and I, we missed our chance. It happens. Sometimes there's nothing you can do about it.” Tyler said and Michael could feel his lovers' heart break.

“Bullshit! I just told you, Tyler! I gave you permission to date him,” He exclaimed, pulling back to look his boyfriend in the eye.

“That's not fair to you,” Keegan said, speaking up and causing the two men to turn and look at him.

“What? No, I'm okay. I said I was fine with it.” Michael said again, feeling the need to stress the fact that he was, in fact, fine with it. Even if maybe a part of him wasn't. But he'd do whatever it took to make Tyler happy.

“So then,” Keegan started, nervously, as his eyes darted from one man to the other. “Instead of just dating Tyler, maybe I date you both?” He asked and once again silence engulfed the room.

Tyler turned wide eyes to Michael, who in turned looked at him not entirely believing what he'd just heard. In tandem both men turned to face Keegan, who was quickly becoming red in the face from the extreme blush creeping up his chest onto his cheeks.

“But,” Michael finally spoke. “Do you even like me?” He asked, his voice a bit higher than normal and he winced at how ridiculous he knew he sounded. From beside of him Tyler snorted. Michael whipped around at breakneck speed at look at his boyfriend.

“I can vouch for the fact that he does,” Tyler said, a light chuckle coming from him as Michael turned to look at Keegan, who was doing his best not to look at him. 

“I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't,” Keegan said, looking up and finally meeting Michael's intense gaze. “Fuck. I was drunk one night and Skype called Tyler. Apparently I lamented for twenty minutes about how hot you were, okay? So yes, I like you.”

“He really likes your curls,” Tyler mock whispered and Michael's head snapped around to look at his boyfriend in wonder. 

“How the fuck did I not know this?” Michael asked in amazement.

“He called me back the next day and begged me not to say anything. It was last week.” Tyler snorted.

“Well, newsflash, bucko, you've got the prettiest mother fucking eyes I have ever seen so, there, we're even now.” Michael said with a smirk. He laughed when Keegan's mouth dropped open in shock.

“So then,” Tyler cleared his throat, grabbing the two men's attention. “What does this mean exactly?”

“It means the balls in Michael's court,” Keegan said. “I'm just on the outside looking in. But if he agrees, I'd like to try dating you both. I won't just date Tyler, that's not fair to either of you. I won't come between you like that. But, the three of us dating, if that's something that sound like a thing you'd be up for trying, I'm in.”

“So... that would mean I'd have two seriously hot boyfriends?” Michael asked with a grin.

“If, uh, that's something you wanted.” Keegan said nervously.

“Just so you know,” Michael said, stepping closer to Keegan. “I am completely head over heels in love with Tyler.” He waved Tyler off when his lover took a step towards him.

“I uh, yeah, Michael, I got that.” Keegan said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“But I think, I've learned from him what its like to care about more than one person at a time so man, I could very easily see myself falling for you, just so you know,” Michael said, as he tipped Keegan's head up to look him in the eye. “Fair warning and all.”

“That's... I can... fair enough.” Keegan replied, breathlessly as he stared into Michael's eyes.

“Wow.” Tyler breathed out heavily and Michael and Keegan turned to look at him. “You two are um, a sight to see together, is all.” He said as he waved a hand at them.

“So, we're gonna do this, then?” Michael asked. “We're gonna date this guy?” With a grin, he looked a Keegan.

“Yes.” Tyler smiled and Michael knew they were making the right choice.

“Is it too soon to ask him to sleep with us? Cause, I really don't wanna send him down to the guest room after all this,” Michael said, still looking at Tyler. “And for once, I actually mean just sleep. I am too emotionally exhausted to even attempt to cop a feel tonight.”

“Christ, Michael,” Tyler groaned as he shook his head but turned to look at Keegan. “You're more than welcome to stay with us. Unless that's too much too soon. Then the guest room is already made up and its two doors down on the opposite side of the hall.”

Keegan hesitated for less than a second before he had his mind made up.

“I pushed my feelings away once and lost you. I'm not doing it again. If its okay, I'd really like to stay.” Keegan answered honestly, with a hesitant smile.

“You're so going in the middle,” Michael said with a smirk. “I like to cuddle and I'm feeling generous so prepare to snuggle, my friend.”

“He's like the human equivalent of an octopus, just so you know,” Tyler warned him as he started to strip for bed. “Get something from Michael to wear, if you'd rather not go back downstairs for your things.”

“Unless you sleep naked, then by all means,” Michael said with a grin, laughing when Keegan blushed. He took pity on him and handed him a pair of pajama pants to sleep in.

As the three men crawled into bed, all well past the point of exhaustion, their minds slowly calmed from the racing thoughts of what was to come. 

“Thank you,” Keegan whispered as he settled into the bed, his arms carefully coming to wrap around Tyler's waist. For a minute, no one spoke, unsure of who exactly Keegan was speaking to. Eventually the silence was too much for one of them and Michael broke it.

“I already told you, he'd got love enough for us both, why would I deny you that?” Michael whispered, his forehead pressed to the back of Keegan's neck.

“But you don't have to-” Keegan started.

“Maybe I just want to, man. You ever think of that?” Michael asked, quietly. “Maybe I want to see what its like to be Tyler for a while and love like he does.”

“Maybe I'm the lucky one,” Tyler said, rolling over and facing them both and even in the dark they could see his smile. “That I'm alive at a time where I get to love you both.”

“You sappy fucker.” Michael groaned, burying his face even further against Keegan's back.

“That was smooth,” Keegan couldn't help but laugh, for once smiling that night and not feeling the heavy burden he'd been carrying around for over a year.

“Get used to it, man. He says shit like that all the time.” Michael said, his chin hooked over Keegan's shoulder.

“I can't wait,” Keegan replied and all three men smiled. Their smiles were still there on their faces, even as they slept through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nothing more than fun for me and my bff. If anyone else actually reads it and likes it, that's just a bonus. :)


End file.
